


Flushed and Haloed, They are His Brides

by Flirty_Banana



Series: Little Warriors [4]
Category: Supernatural, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Plot, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angry Odin (Marvel), Bondage, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Sam Winchester, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Frigga bonds with our boys, Frigga straightens that shit out pretty fast, Giant Thor, Giant Thor AU, I just have a thing for unrealistically giant men ok, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki is a kind of a little shit, M/M, Magic Lube, Marriage, Married Sex, Mentions of miscarriage, Miscarriage, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Rough Sex, Sensation Play, Thankfully we've moved away from rapey elements, Thor is absolutely massive in this one just like all the others, Top Thor (Marvel), but we love him, honestly did NOT mean for this story to go this way but here we are, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flirty_Banana/pseuds/Flirty_Banana
Summary: The giant thunderer smiled happily, heading to the washroom first. A married man, he liked the sound of that. He splashed cold water on his face, before he worked on discarding the upper half of his own wedding ensemble.Married sex sounded even better.______Or.Thor, Sam, and Dean tie the knot, and everyone else's actions and reactions to this monumental event.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) & Dean Winchester, Loki (Marvel) & Sam Winchester, Thor (Marvel)/Dean Winchester, Thor (Marvel)/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Thor (Marvel)/Sam Winchester
Series: Little Warriors [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466014
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Flushed and Haloed, They are His Brides

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY SHIT I ACTUALLY GOT THIS DONE. FINALLY!!!!
> 
> So with all the quarantine and stuff going on I finally found the time to pick this story back up again and finish the fourth installment of this series. I kind of left everyone hanging (with this story and my others) so I am really sorry about that, if you read any of my other stories don't worry I have not forgotten about them and I will be updating them as well as (hopefully) getting a couple of new ones out soon. 
> 
> Anyway.
> 
> As you all know life happens, and it's inevitable, my first year of Culinary school started and I was SLAMMED with work and very long hours and yeah.
> 
> Anyway, on with the show! Hope you all enjoy!

Loki fingered the rim of his glass as he pondered his brother’s newest…conquests.

It had all started quite a few months ago, an over eager Thor had burst into his chambers and declared he had fallen deeply in love.

Which wasn’t all that strange, it had been happening at least once a week for the past millennia or so after all. Except this time it wasn’t some pretty chamber maid, or forgettable peasent.

It was mortals.

A pair of mortals.

_A pair of mortal Men._

Of course Loki had been all too happy to assist in the finding of the “perfect” courting gifts for the men, after all he was a god of mischief, and chaos, and he couldn’t wait for the pandemonium that would ensue once their parents discovered Thor’s new dalliances. Faceless maidens Odin could tolerate, not a pair of Mortal Men. And yet the smiting he expected did not happen. The initial chaos went well, but surprisingly enough Thor hadn’t budged in his perusal of these mortals. Going so far as to denounce the many hopeful women (and men) of Asgard, and the other realms.

Publicly.

Odin was not amused.

Oddly enough Mother was ecstatic.

Still, Loki was adamant that this was but a passing phase, that these mortal men would fade away and Thor would be back to his old, womanizing, self in no time.

Except he wasn’t.

In fact. He was getting married.

 _ **Tomorrow**_.

What in the Hells was even going on anymore?!

____________________

Loki hadn’t been too impressed with Thor’s choice in mortal lovers from the moment he met them.

Gruff. Was the first thought to enter his mind.

Hot. And not in the good way either, all those layers looked suffocating.

Tiny was the third. But only in comparison to Thor, not many could say they were bigger than the god of thunder.

Or anywhere near his size, unless you were one of the less humanoid species in which case it didn’t really count.

However, after witnessing the utterly desecrated expression Odin wore upon meeting the two, Loki was beginning to reconsider his judgment.

Mother was still weirdly happy.

___________________

And from there it only got stranger. After an odd week of coexisting in the same wing of the palace, and the sparse glimpses of the two, Loki was shocked they even remembered he existed.

After having his view of mortals turned completely on its head, after the most in depth conversation on the physics and schematics of ritual magic versus runic spells he’d ever participated in with the younger brother Samuel (“It’s Sam”), Loki could truly say he wouldn’t have been surprised by anything else. Except, apparently, he was.

The god knew very well how the people of Asgard viewed him, especially his brothers “friends” the Warriors Three, and Lady Sif (close associates really since Thor found Sam and Dean, much to their ever growing ire.) So he wasn’t that surprised when they jeered at him in the hallway. (Must be that ire of theirs coming to bit _him_ in the ass)

He _was_ surprised, however, when they turned to crowd around him, attempting to corner him as they had once been able to when they were younger, and Loki far more helpless. He felt giddiness rise in him as they snarled at him like the animals they were, as he gathered his magic to his fingers, ready to blow these ignorant fools out of the window.

Except he didn’t have to.

It was Dean that stepped between them, an event that _still_ surprised him when he thought back on it. Here was the mortal he so obviously snubbed, doing something for him that none other had ever deigned to lower themselves to.

_Help, the spare._

Dean had only grinned, winking cheekily at him as he goaded Fandral until the idiot had actually raised a hand to the mortal.

_Oh Fandral, you never were very smart were you?_

The skies outside darkened as the Mark at Dean’s throat glowed bright and hot, the mortal sending the four idiots his best shit eating grin as thunder boomed. In a flash of lighting the absolute giant that was Thor stood in their midst.

And he was very unhappy.

The thrashing that ensued was quite thorough, and actually kind of funny (and well deserved, in his own opinion, after they had the audacity to call one of Thor’s intendeds a _whore_.)

Loki had many things to reconsider.

_______________________

Loki rolled his eyes as he took a large gulp from his goblet, wincing at the large crash that echoed from the other side of the dinning hall, followed closely by Dean’s vindictive laughter, and Sam’s rather forlorn sighs.

Honestly, you’d think they’d behave themselves at their own engagement party.

_____________________

Odin tried desperately (and failed horribly) to keep the…look off his face.

He stared, befuddled, at his son. Thor was dressed in white, lined in gold, and looking every bit the royal Deity he had always wanted him to be. But _this_ was most definitely not the scenario he was imagining for it to happen.

He was standing at the altar with his two soon-to-be consorts, who were both robed in gold and standing in front of, and to either side of the Thunderer. Their eyes turned up to his son like he was their whole world, and Thor looking down upon them as if they were the sun, and the moon, and the stars, and the clouds in his heavens.

_Mortal Men._

Well, soon to be immortal men but still.

This was never a scenario when he imagined Thor’s life, and future, hell his son was still supposed to be running around with chamber maids, and lower class nobles. Not _marrying_ , and certainly not marrying **_two mortal men!_**

By his own opinion of course. His wife on the other hand…

____________________

Frigga had taken to the brothers like a duck to water.

Or infection in a wound, depending on who you asked. (*cough* Odin *cough*)

She had taken to orbiting around them at the odd times she wasn’t with him in the courts, throwing tea parties for visiting dignitaries, or preventing intergalactic war. Needless to say, Odin was a bit peeved.

Since the loss of their second born child some millennia ago, a beautiful baby girl that hadn’t even had the strength to draw her first breath in this world before she disappeared from it entirely, Frigga had become a bit more clingy. Any minute not spent taking care of necessary duties she spent with him and because, at the time, Thor had been far beyond the age where it would be deemed acceptable for a mother to be glued to her son’s side it had become quite a lot of time spent with Odin indeed.

But that didn’t change the fact that Frigga still hurt.

The loss of their daughter had all but destroyed her, rendering her silent and sad. So very different then the sparking flame he’d been bonded to for eons. Of course, eventually, Odin had given Frigga Loki in hopes that the babe would replace the loss that had stolen his dearest dove from him so cruelly.

Of course, one could never hope to replace the love lost by a mother, for her child.

Caring for Loki was therapeutic for Frigga, dragging her out of her empty shell for the first time in years. It soothed her hurts, and helped her to heal. And now she could proudly say she loved all _three_ of her children equally, and cherished them more than anything the worlds could ever offer her.

But that didn’t mean she still didn’t have bad days.

And today was one of those days, and for some Norns damned reason he couldn’t find his wife!

Muffled voices and laughter drew his attention, Frigga’s favorite parlor door was cracked open just enough to let the sounds inside drift into the hall. Curious, Odin stepped forward to peer through open door. What greeted him on the other side was a truly strange sight, one that had him nearly bursting through the door in anger before he saw the happiness in Frigga’s face.

Thor’s…”beloved’s” were with her, Dean crouched over a tea pot with a look of intense concentration as his brother, and Odin’s wife, watched on in extreme amusement.

“Dude c’mon, you’re totally going to just poison us all.”

“Shut up bitch, I know exactly what I’m doing.” Frigga laughed freely (and _gods,_ when was the last time he’d seen her even _smile_ like that?) as she took the offered cup, the dainty porcelain clutched wearily in her hands as she took a tentative sip.

Odin watched in amazement as his wife barely contained a snort, of amusement or disgust he didn’t know, before she set the cup down gently, laughter in her eyes.

“It’s certainly…interesting to say the least.”

Sam cackled softly.

“…Shut up you little dweeb.”

____________________

Odin startled a bit at the cool, thin hand set upon his own, and he turned to look at Frigga, her warm eyes meeting his own. He sighed wearily as his beloved wife smiled at him, both love and warning in her eyes.

“Relax, my beloved, they will bring about great things.”

Odin sighed in defeat, just because she was right didn’t mean he had to like it.

____________________

Thor smiled down at his consort’s, the gold of their wedding robes glittering in the light of the setting sun, their eyes turned up at him. At his cue he presented the two with a single apple of Iduun.

It had taken much persuasion, a very long, heartfelt talk, and quite a few rounds of mind blowing sex, to get Dean to finally relent on his staunch refusal of the life giving fruit.

His heart filled to bursting as they leaned forward together, each taking a bite of the shinning fruit in his palm.

Today they were bound to each other forever more.

Today they became one flesh.

Today was a very good day indeed.

_____________________

Thor laughed jovially as he ushered his brides into their chambers, face flushed from mead, Dean slung over one giant shoulder and Sam held tight against his side.

Perhaps they’d all had a bit too much to drink.

He let Dean flop onto the bed, Sam climbing in with him, after he tugged off his shoes, to help his brother mess with the many intricate ties, and buckles of their wedding robes.

The giant thunderer smiled happily, heading to the washroom first. A married man, he liked the sound of that. He splashed cold water on his face, before he worked on discarding the upper half of his own wedding ensemble.

Married sex sounded even better.

_________________

Sam stretched languidly after he helped his brother disrobe, having collapsed on his side after stripping down to his own underwear, and relaxed into the softness of the mattress and the covers over them.

He laughed slightly, his cheek squished into Dean's shoulder. “You are not nearly as waisted as you’re playing at.”

Dean grunted, “Shut it, you saw the look in his eye he’s planning something.” Sam snorted, “I also know he’d go through with it drunk or not, or he’d just magic up a cure all and proceed as planned.” He flopped onto his back, “Besides it’s our wedding night Dean, that’s what it’s for.”

Dean chuckled, rolling his eyes. “Whatever.”

The washroom door opened, revealing their barefooted, shirtless giant in all his massive glory.

Long, velvet ropes were coiled in one massive hand, and a small, dark blue bottle in the other. The thunderer’s cock was already hard, the huge outline bulging through the ties of his leather pants, a dark, look in his eye.

Dean breathed out a quiet huff, face flushed with more than just alcohol, “Totally called it.”

_____________

Sam shrieked at the strong fingers slicked in the strange, dark blue fluid dragged across his flesh. It burned like fire, and stung like ice.

He both hated and loved it.

Dean was stretched out on his back, wrists tied to the head board, and legs held open by the Giant between them. Sam was straddling his hips, arms leashed above his head with the same velvet ropes as the other. They were both blind folded.

Sam shuddered, writhing away from wandering hands, spreading the slime everywhere it went. Rough fingers coming up to twist his nipple, setting it on fire, a calloused palm coming to jerk at his twitching cock. He flinched, nearly jerking right out of the deity’s hold, sobbing at the torturous sensation of burning ice up his cock, and spreading across his chest.

Thor chuckled, huffing hot breath over his neck. “Doesn’t it feel good my bride?” He reached down further, grabbing hold of Dean harshly, and pumping quickly. The hunter let out a yelp, startled at the sudden sensation, and writhed, his feet pushing against the bed.

Sam moaned at the thick fingers brushing against hole, this one thankfully slicked in ordinary lube. He mewled as two, giant, fingers forced their way inside fucking him quickly in time with the hand on Dean’s cock. Thor sank his teeth into Sam’s throat, eyes intent on the two writhing forms at his mercy. They were beautiful.

He smiled wickedly as Dean shuddered, sobbing loudly as the thundered jerked him through his orgasm, splattering across Sam’s thighs and the underside of his dick. The younger hunter shuddered at the feel of the others cum slicked across his flesh, shaking and jerking in his binds as he came as well, squirting across his brothers stomach.

They both whimpered in tandem as their brands glowed, their cocks rising again as lust poured through them.

Thor dragged his hand down Dean’s side, enjoying the way he whimpered and squirmed away from sensation of ice and fire.

The Deity hummed, deceptively happy, as he pushed Sam higher on his knees and pulled Dean’s cock into the proper position. “I’d say you’re both ready enough.”

…what.

Sam whined, loud and frantic, pulling at his restraints, shaking as he realized exactly where this was going.

That big fucking _bastard_ —

He shrieked as he was abruptly forced down onto his brothers cock, his hole stretching open forcibly. Sam convulsed as icy fire lit up his insides, spreading through him hard and unforgiving. Big hands held him steady as he tried to buck free, mewling as the sensation spread through him. Sam writhed as he came, cock jerking as his cum squirted across his brothers abdomen and up his chest. Dean grunted at the sensation of a tight hole convulsing around him, milking his cock even after he finished. Warm, and sticky coating his little brothers hole.

Their arms shook, both of them jerking in their restraints as the ice-fire blazed through them both. Setting nerves alight, and driving them both mad with the overstimulation.

“Shhh.” The Deity shushed them both, running broad hands over Dean’s quivering sides, combing big fingers through Sam’s thick hair.

Thor licked a stripe up his youngest brides throat, dragging stubble across too sensitive flesh, smiling at the rather pitiful whimper as the Thunderer buried his teeth into a vulnerable throat.

The hunter shrieked as a big hand wrapped around his tortured penis, dragging calloused skin across sensitive flesh. “I want you to do me a favor, little one.” Thor rumbled, voice coming husky and strained, Sam keening as hot breath puffed against his neck. “I want you to fuck yourself, can you do that for me?” Sam whined, high and needy, both at the request, and the hand jerking him harder. “Can you do that for me little one? Can you bounce on your brothers cock until you squirt? Can you make him cum with your tight little hole?” Rough hands raked across sensitive flesh as Sam whined, nodding eagerly as he began to rock on Dean’s cock, the older hunter's back arching off the bed as he moaned loud and clear.

Hot breath puffed across his neck when the Deity laughed, finding a rather perverse satisfaction from his bride’s desperation.

And as Thor eased himself inside of Dean, fucking into him so hard it made Sam bounce, he couldn’t help but smile.

Yes, married sex was so good.

~End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this installment and this series as a whole so far, I really have put a lot of effort into this and I hope it shows. 
> 
> There will be one more part to this series until it will be officially complete, any other add on after that installment is a huge maybe and it would probably be just a Drabble or some kind of blurb that popped into my head and I couldn't get it out.
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading this series and giving me so much love as this story, and my journey as a writer, has progressed. 
> 
> Thank you everyone! Hope to see you on the next installment- Avengers: Oddities and Happenstances


End file.
